


Magic

by SPowell



Series: Merlin_Writers Holiday Bingo series [5]
Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: First Meeting, Flirting, Piercing, Tattoo, club
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-20
Updated: 2013-12-20
Packaged: 2018-01-05 05:28:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 581
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1090156
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SPowell/pseuds/SPowell
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Arthur spots a man wearing sexy thigh-high boots.</p><p>Disclaimer: The characters within are not mine and I make no money from this.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Magic

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the Merlin_Writers Holiday bingo prompt: boots.

Arthur stares at the man who enters the club. His skin is pale and hair wavy and dark. He wears a black shirt with metallic threads running through it that catch the light. It’s unbuttoned midway down his chest and tucked into a pair of black denim pants that hug his tight arse and disappear mid-thigh into a pair of black boots that have buckles all the way down to the shoe.

Arthur’s mouth waters just looking at him.

Arthur puts his drink on the bar and makes his way through the crowd, approaching the man where he stands talking to a tall, ginger-haired bloke. The music pulses all around them, strobe lights reflecting off the glass fixtures and long mirrors hanging on the walls of the large room.

The ginger stops talking when Arthur comes to a stop beside them, and the object of his attention turns around, blue eyes surrounded by dark lashes meeting Arthur’s.

“Dance?” Arthur’s mouth is suddenly dry. He’s never been low on self-esteem, but something about this man has him doubting himself. Bright blue eyes look Arthur over with interest, tongue coming out to lick full lips. Arthur sees that the tongue is pierced, and his groin tightens. He doesn’t normally go for blokes with pierced anything. What is it about this one that he finds so alluring?

“Sure,” the guy smiles and nods at the ginger, who walks away. “I’m Merlin.”

Arthur thinks that’s a strange name, but he doesn’t comment on it.

“Arthur.” He holds out his hand, which Merlin takes after only a slight hesitation.

"Must be destiny," Merlin smiles, and it takes Arthur a moment to figure out what he means. _Oh  yeah, the legend.  
_

He smiles back and they head out onto the dance floor.

So far nothing about this night is going per usual for Arthur.

For one, he’s usually surrounded by his friends, but one thing after another happened until he ended up alone at Avalon.

For another, Arthur usually likes to get pissed on a Friday night, but for some reason he’s still sober.

And now Arthur’s found himself inexplicably attracted to a type of man he normally doesn’t go for. This Merlin person with his beautiful lips and cheekbones, hot arse and sexy boots, pierced tongue _and is that a fucking tattoo on his chest?_ is nothing like the muscular jocks Arthur normally likes to fuck. And that’s another thing…the predatory way in which Merlin is looking at Arthur while they dance makes Arthur think Merlin is _not_ a bottom. And that is making Arthur very, very hard—something else that shouldn’t be happening.

“You’re hot,” Merlin leans in and tells Arthur, voice smooth and sultry in Arthur’s ear.

“I was just thinking the same about you,” Arthur tells him with a sly smile. “I really like your boots.”

“Thanks,” Merlin’s grin and blush are both boyish and sexy.

The music changes to something slow, and Arthur steps in close, putting his arms around Merlin’s neck. As Merlin wraps his own arms around Arthur’s waist, Arthur realizes that normally he would be the one to assume that position and wonders why he automatically chose to do otherwise.

“There’s something about you, Merlin,” he says uncertainly, meeting Merlin’s eyes.

Merlin leans in close. “Maybe I’m a bit magic.” And his lips meet Arthur’s in a kiss that Arthur feels all the way down to his toes.

Suddenly, Arthur believes this might just be true.

He smiles.

 

 

 


End file.
